


Family Dinner

by Sakuradancer3



Series: Jackrabbit Xmas 2015 [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Feels, Jack is slow on the uptake, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, families are more than your relatives, frostbunny - Freeform, jackrabbitxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself at a family dinner. This is surprising, because he thought he had lost his chance at a family over three hundred years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

Day Four: Family Dinners

Christmas was fast approaching, and despite his best efforts, Jack had made absolutely no progress on finding the perfect gift for Aster. He thought about it while icing over the Eiffel Tower, he pondered it while dispersing a nasty blizzard in Norway, and he worried about it as he flew towards North’s Workshop for dinner.

He had received a standing invitation from the jolly Guardian immediately after taking the oath, though he often ignored the generous offer in favor of sneaking into the Warren. He still wasn’t quite sure why Bunny hadn’t kicked him out or updated his wards, but he wasn’t complaining. Although he had several hideouts scattered throughout the world in addition to his main shelter about a mile from his lake, there was something permanent feeling about the other Guardian’s homes. His place, in comparison, felt more utilitarian than comfortable; a base camp rather than a residence.

Though he liked all of the Guardian’s various domiciles, Bunny’s Warren was his favorite. North’s Workshop was fun, but always chaotic and occasionally overwhelming after three hundred years of limited social interaction. The Tooth Palace was beautiful but constantly muggy, and he never could go very long without his personal space (and mouth) being invaded by feathery hands. And while Sandy’s floating dream sand home was super cool and innovative, the quiet rocking motion made him sleepy.

The Warren was just plain amazing and Jack had loved it since he first set foot in it. He loved the beauty of the fields and the untamed wildness of the gardens. He loved the constant background noise of the babbling brooks and rustling tree branches. And to top it all off, Bunny was there.

Despite his grouchy reputation, Aster was surprisingly fantastic company, especially when you were a snarky, tragically unsocialized immortal teenager. He knew when to talk, when to ignore, and when to listen…plus, he made the _best_ faces when you pulled a prank on him. Jack loved being kept on his toes and never knew what side of Bunny he was going to find when he swept into the Warren, but he could always rely on Aster to be _there_ and that was more than he could’ve said a few years ago. There was something reenergizing about visiting the Warren, which probably explained why he felt so out of sorts.

He couldn’t bring himself to visit the Warren, knowing that when he did he wouldn’t be able to hide his current dilemma from Bunny. How was he supposed to convey all his gratitude and emotions to Aster while still giving him the “best gift ever” and yes, thank you, the quotations _were_ absolutely necessary. He had never been the best at communicating when it came to emotions, possibly because he was stuck as a teenager, but most likely because he hadn’t had any practice in over three hundred and twenty years.

Well, whatever. He still had a few days before Christmas Day, and for now he was at Santoff Clausen and something smelled _amazing_.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Welcome, Jack!” North boomed, arms spread wide in welcome. Jack had approximately two point eight seconds to brace himself before he was being manhandled into a bone crushing hug and all the air left his body in a very manly squeak.

“Now North, let Jack breathe.” Tooth chided, hovering at the broad red shoulders with a fond expression. She beamed as North released the youngest Guardian, who coughed and wheezed dramatically.

“Show pony.” At the muttered comment, Jack dropped all the theatrics and whirled around quickly.

“B-Bunny! I didn’t know you were gonna be here tonight!” Aster quirked an eyebrow at the slightly flustered teen.

“Wasn’t really planning on it meself, snowflake. North sent word that he was outta some herbs, and though he’s biased about the holidays, there’s no arguin’ when it comes to who has the best gardens in this solar system.”

“What do you mean, biased? I am not biased, I am very impartial. Christmas is the best holiday ever invented, ever. Is simple truth.”

“Riiight.” Aster rolled his eyes, muttering quietly under his breath. “Very impartial me fuzzy arse.”

Jack nearly blew out his eyeballs trying to suppress his snort of hysterical laughter. Aster grinned at him, tickled that Jack seemed to be on his side. Tooth rolled her eyes at their antics.

“Since we’re only missing one, let’s go ahead and get the whole family together.” She turned to one of her ever-present helpers. “Could you be a dear and fetch Sandy for us? He might be somewhere over Ethiopia at this time of day.”

The little fairy flitted away and the other Guardians continued their arguing, not noticing that Jack had been struck dumb by the innocent remark.

Family. For so long he had wished for a family, for people who belonged to him and to whom he belonged. Once he had his memories back, he had tried to content himself with, if not a present family, then at least the memory of one. Tooth’s off-hand comment had struck him because he had never thought to make himself a new family.

Minutes later, they were all gathered around a large hand carved dining table. Jack looked from face to face, mentally adding a new title to each of the now familiar visages.

North, whose paternal advice and jovial nature reminded him of his father.

Tooth, whose fierce loyalty and constant fussing was so similar to his mother’s.

Sandy, who had floated in and immediately egged on the dispute between North and Bunny, reminded him of his Grandfather who despite his many years and wisdom, never lost his impudent attitude.

And next to him was Aster; who despite his importance in his life, Jack had no title for. All familial roles seemed inadequate and ill-fitting to apply to his relationship with the Guardian of Hope.

But as Bunny passed the mashed potatoes and his paw brushed Jack’s hand, all thoughts of titles were forgotten. For now, it was enough to know that these were the people who belonged to him and to whom he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, yet another day posted on time. Please let me know what you think of this one, I had an absolutely exhausting day today and I'm not gonna bother to edit this until later on. If you notice anything wrong, please tell me.
> 
> I think next time, the story will go back to following Aster, because I at least know what HE'S giving for Christmas. (Jack needs to hurry up and think of something meaningful, dangit. -.-)


End file.
